Umbra et claritas
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Luz y sombra, Theo y Luna. Un jovencito huraño y silencioso y una chica soñadora y expansiva. Un amor diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Umbra et claritas: Theo y Luna.**

**Notas del fanfic:**

Historia romantica entre Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegod, situado en el sexto curso de Theo en Howgarts.

Clasificado 18+ por escenas crudas, y tambien por escenas XXX, sin embargo, las escenas XXX no seran crudas.

Disclaimer: Hasta donde yo se mis documentos no ponen Miss Rowling, asi que los personajes no son mios.

Ojala lo disfruten.

*

***

*

Umbra et claritas.

Theodore Nott acechaba a la jovencita. Bueno, tal vez acechar no era el verbo mas adecuado. Espiar, seguir, admirar en las sombras; eso era mas adecuado. Ella era un año menor que el y era simplemente encantadora. Detestaba y despreciaba a los tarados que no se daban cuenta de cuanto ella valía, si bien, internamente, deseaba ser el único en darse plena cuenta de cuanto ella valía, porque si no...

La competencia no era algo que se le diera bien a Theo. Que Draco Malfoy quería ser el príncipe de Slytherin: adelante. Que la sangre sucia de Granger quisiera lucirse en todas las clases: por el no había problema, odiaba la atención.

Había aprendido a gozar de la soledad y de las sombras desde muy pequeño, desde que la madre sangre limpia de alquiler que lo parió terminó su contrato y se fue, dejándolo solo con su padre, ese anciano extraño. Había veces en las que Theo se preguntaba si el viejo brujo en verdad seria su padre. Leyó muchas historias acerca de brujos y sus hijos y de entre todas ellas le impresiono particularmente la de "El libro de piedra". En esa historia el malvado hechicero tenía un hijo únicamente para convertirlo en guardián de su libro de piedra, haciendo de piedra también al chico.

¿Algo similar tenia planeado su padre para el?

Convertirlo en piedra tal vez no, pero acerca de ser visto solo como un instrumento para que el apellido, la fortuna y la maldad de los Nott pasasen a la siguiente generación, eso definitivamente si. Habia pasado a relevar a su padre como mortifago cuando fue capturado el verano pasado en el ministerio, al igual que su mejor amigo. Este era el señor Malfoy y el único amigo de Theo era Draco. Y era un buen chico, pero definitivamente no era lo que se entiende por un gran amigo: un chico obsesionado por exhibirse, agradar y ser el mejor en todo, hasta en el quidditch, a pesar de tener tanto talento como un saco de fertilizante sobre la escoba.

Pero era el único con quien Theo hablaba y el único que de verdad lo escuchaba. Pelaba esos enormes ojos grises y lo miraba con respeto cuando le revelaba alguna cosa para el obvia.

Por eso, su sorpresa fue grande cuando en un pasillo lo cogió bruscamente del brazo y le prohibió llamar Lunática a Luna Lovegod.

Aquello, que a Draco le parecía una diversión tan hogwartsiana como tirar de cosas a Mirtle la llorona o pinchar los tentáculos del calamar gigante lo miro pelando los típicos ojotes, pero en vez de las palabras de admiración lo que salió de sus labios fue un:

-¿Y que diablos te importa como le llame a esa?

-Me importa porque me gusta.

Draco puso una cara neanderthaloide igualita a la de sus guardaespaldas y luego dijo con voz sofocada:

-¿¡Que te gusta Luna... - estuvo a punto de decir Lunática pero el brillo de los ojos azules se lo impidió - Lovegod?!

-Si.

Theo lo retaba con la mirada; Draco se contenía. A él lo respetaba. Era el único a quien respetaba. Crabbe y Goyle seguían de cuerpo presente.

-Pudiste tener mejor elección, Nott.

-Lo mismo te digo, Malfoy.

El horror andante que era Pansy Parkinson no era buena elección ni para un troll de la montaña.

Luego de esa declaración de principios, hacia ya mas de un año, no volvieron a tocar el tema. Theo la miraba en los pasillos y en el gran comedor, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente... tenia que verla un poco mas. Oír su voz. Y si era un día muy, muy afortunado, oler el perfume de su piel.

La siguió un poco, algo sicopatamente, pero muy discreto, y normal, después de todo, todo mundo se seguía a hurtadillas en ese castillo. Se dio cuenta de que a veces iba al bosque. Se quitaba los zapatos y bailaba sobre la hierba o se arremangaba la camisa y se arrastraba por el suelo buscando sabría Merlín que cosas bajo las piedras. O...

Le daba pena recordarlo. Le ponía rojo hasta las orejas. Pero lo diremos: o se quitaba toda su ropa y se metía a nadar en un estanquito oculto en el bosque, una especie de manantial en una hondonada particularmente bonita, rodeada de arboles jóvenes y de flores. Del estanquito salía un arroyuelo que corría hacia el lago.

La primera vez que la vio llegar ahí y quitarse todo lenta y metódicamente, tirando prenda tras prenda en el césped sin ningún cuidado casi se le paró el corazón. No podía creer que ella de verdad iba a desnudarse, creía visiones aquellos senos pequeñitos que cada vez estaban un poco mas grandes; cuando se metía en el agua y los pezoncitos rosados se erguían se sentía ahogar. Era una visión celestial. Perfecta con su cabello largo y enredado, ya fuera flotando en torno suyo o pegado en húmedos mechones a su cuerpo. Era una Venus rubia a la que le debía la mejor chaqueta de su vida. Incluso mejor que aquella que compartió con Draco, por curiosidad.

La amplia curva de sus caderas era un sendero donde el quería perderse, y el huequito entre sus muslos, el anuncio glorioso de otro huequito mas arriba. Uno en el que estaba seguro se escondía el significado de la vida, o algo así.

Y como la diosa de la luna el era feliz así, amándola cada vez mas, seguro de sus sentimientos a pesar de nunca haber cruzado una palabra con ella. Feliz, en su idilio silente y oculto hasta que Harry Potter vino a joder el asunto.

Ya casi era el día de su aniversario, de su primer aniversario: 365 días desde aquel maravilloso día en que vio desde una ventana de la biblioteca que se dirigía alegremente al bosque y decidió (¡Oh, supremo exfuerzo!) seguirla. El primer día que la vio ponerse catarinas en el cabello y acariciar el huesudo hocico de los thestrals.

Iba a ser su aniversario y el meditaba que hacer para festejarlo cuando Peeves irrumpió en la sala común gritando que Lunática y Pipipote era novios, con lo que se desató la hilaridad general y hasta Goyle pudo colgar una agudeza sobre el buen tino de Potter al elegir pareja.

¡Theo estaba completamente indignado! ¡Le hervía la sangre! Ese tarado, con su Luna, prestándola a que la compararan con la gallinita china que parecía parroquiana del burdel de otro amigo de su padre, el señor Yao... Nunca perdonaría a Potter, estúpido Potter...

En medio de su furor sintió sobre si los ojos grises del único otro slytherin que no se chanceaba.

La mirada de Draco parecía preguntarle: "¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?"

Nada. Derrotado y rumiando su odio y su infelicidad presenció al día siguiente como Potter exhibía a su Luna en la fiesta del viejo Slug. De buena gana le había vertido la olla del ponche encima.

Pero su Luna se veía divina: nunca la había visto arreglada. Ignoraba si había asistido o no al baile del torneo de los tres magos, hacia dos años. En todo caso, hacia dos años aun no la amaba. Aun no se había enterado de que existía.

Draco no estaba en la fiesta así que no tenia con quien sentarse y estaba sentado solo junto a la olla del ponche, alegrándose de que el viejo Slug lo sirviera con piquetito. Tenia la mirada un poco turbia y había respondido con secas cabezadas los escasos saludos. Con monosílabos al profesor que se holgaba de por fin tenerlo en una de sus reuniones.

Había asistido solo por verla y la estaba viendo. En un determinado momento dijo un chiste que hizo a todos cagarse de risa luego de un segundo de estupefacción. Luego se separó del grupito y se acercó, como en cámara lenta, derechita a el. El sentía latirle el corazón muy de prisa. Estaba seguro de que ella iba a decirle que lo amaba o algo así. Y el iba a contestarle que vivirían juntos para siempre u otra cursilería por el estilo que se le antojaba todo menos cursi en esos momentos.

-Hola. Un vaso de ponche, por favor.

Sus ojos claritos lo miraban con ingenuidad y le tendía su vaso vacio. Aturdido, Theo lo tomó, lo llenó con el cucharón y se lo devolvió.

-Gracias.- dijo ella y se dio la media vuelta, bailoteando y desviándose de su camino para examinar muy de cerca unos muérdagos.

"¡Que el imbécil de Potter no se acerque ahora porque lo maldigo!" - repetía en su mente, sin pensar siquiera en acercarse él.

Luego trajeron a Draco, que intentaba colarse en la fiesta o eso decía y tuvo que aguantarlo el resto de la velada, junto a la olla del ponche, con su gesto de pocos amigos que disuadía a todos de ir por otro vasito.

Tampoco fue que quedase algo del ponche luego de la euforia que lo asalto al oir a un tipo comentar que Luna y Harry iban en plan de amigos.

Continuara...

*

***

*

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Proximo capitulo: "Tu eres el chico del ponche" ¿Tendra Nott el valor suficiente para hacer que su romance con Luna deje de ser mental?

Besitos a la Black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han leído y mas aun a quienes me han dejado comentario: me habéis dado muchos ánimos._

_Se me olvido aclarar: umbra et claritas quiere decir sombra y luz en latín. No estoy segura de que este gramaticalmente correcto pero la idea es esa._

_Ahora si al capitulo porque Luna y Theo molan!!!_

*

***

*

**Umbra et claritas 2**

Al día siguiente, además de jaqueca, sintió una necesidad imperiosa de pensar. Así que se fue al lugar más apartado de la biblioteca, a su sillón de pensar: una vetusta poltrona de cuero que rechinaba en una esquina muerta que colindaba con los estantes acordelados de la sección prohibida. Sacó un libro y se lo puso abierto sobre el regazo, por si pasaba la bibliotecaria no le diera lata.

Y se quedo oteando, mirando mucho más allá de la línea impresa en la que sus iris azules estaban clavados.

¿Qué iba a hacer de su relación con Luna? Para que fuese una relación de verdad necesitaba que ella se enterase, y para eso necesitaba hablarle. Pero… ¿de que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿A que horas?

Aquello era terriblemente complicado: ni siquiera afrontaría el pensarlo de no ser porque la quería de veras.

-Tú eres el chico del ponche.

Levantó la mirada y la vio justo frente a el. Eso le pareció una mejor prueba de la existencia de dios que todos aquellos chonchos volúmenes de filosofía. Sonrió. Aquel gesto era raro en el: incluso le pareció oír rechinar los músculos que se encargaban de efectuar el movimiento.

-Luna…

¡Wow! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Dijo su nombre!

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Luna estaba acostumbrada a que supieran quien era ella.

-Theo. Theodore Nott.

-Me pareces conocido.

-No, no, para nada. – aquel comentario casual lo lleno de pánico, ¿Qué tal si ella sabia que la acechaba?

-Si, me pareces conocido. – ella se inclinó y le retiró un mechón corto, suave y castaño del fleco, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja.

Theo se estremeció: aquel tacto fue como de un ángel.

-Supongo que de otra vida.

-Yo mas bien supongo que del colegio. – replicó en automático. Aquello de las otras vidas iba en contra de su lógica – Nos hemos visto sin vernos realmente, sin mirarnos.

-Podría ser. – concedió ella benevolente. Era obvio que la convencía más su idea de las otras vidas. – Ahora recuerdo. Te he visto en el bosque, – Theo sintió un nudo en la garganta – el año pasado, el primer día de clases. Tu también podías ver a los thestrals.

-Si, es verdad. – aquella fue la ocasión en que mas cerca estuvo de hablarle.

-¿Te gustan? – Luna se sentó en la desvencijada manga del asiento.

-Si.

-¿Quieres ir a verlos?

-Si.

-¿A quien has visto morir?

-A gente capturada por los mortifagos.

¡¿A que rayos estaba jugando al confesar algo así?!

-¿Tu eres mortifago?

-Si.

¡¿Se había vuelto loco?!

-No te creo. Eres demasiado lindo.

Theo bufó desdeñoso. Se sintió indigno del segundo toque de Luna.

-A Voldemort no le importa que tan lindo seas. Si tu padre se la debe tu se la pagas.

Nott, Nott… Luna recordó: Nott era un mortifago que habían capturado el día que Stubby fue asesinado. Quiso decirle que lo sentía o algo así pero en vez de eso lo abrazó. El brusco movimiento de Theo, que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo abrazaron si alguna vez lo habían hecho la hizo trastabillar y caer sobre el. La sujeto por las caderas, esas caderas que conocía tan bien para evitar que cayera. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Theo podía oler mejor que nunca la fragancia que emanaba de la piel de ella.

En un momento perfecto, en un instante eterno sus rostros se acercaron mas y mas sin que ninguno de los dos cerrara los ojos. Sus labios estaban prácticamente juntos y Luna fue la de la iniciativa de tomar los de él entre los propios. Theo sintió que flotaba y apretó las caderas de Luna.

-¡Pero que! ¡Fuera, fuera! – la maldita arpía, la vieja buitre los pilló besándose y se lanzó sobre ellos graznando y golpeándolos con un librote de pinturas.

Luna se paró rápidamente y cogió su mochila. Theo corrió tras ella y tomo su mano, deteniéndola tan pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance de la señora Pince. Sostener su mano se sentía taaan bien.

-Podemos ir a ver a los thestrals el sábado en la tarde.

-Si.

Theo se agachó para repetir el beso pero Luna se sonrojó y volteó el rostro. Retiró su mano.

-Hasta entonces…

Ella se alejó unos pasos y él, con un gesto dramático gritó:

-¡Espera! – ella volteó y en una película ese seria el momento justo en el que él le declararía su amor - ¿A que horas y en que lugar?

-Frente al huerto de las calabazas, a las seis. A los thestrals les gusta el crepúsculo.

-Bien.

El estiró la mano como si quisiera asirla de nuevo, pero solo la agitó flojamente en el aire hasta que ella se perdió de vista. Con expresión ensoñada se tocó los labios: parecía increíble que los de Luna hubieran estado ahí, tan…

-¿Por qué esa cara de idiota? – gruño Draco dándole un zape- ¿Imitando a Potter?

-¿Cuándo es sábado? – lo urgió.

-En cuatro días.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Dímelo a mí.

Draco volvió a gruñir y emprendió la marcha cabizbajo. Últimamente Draco siempre estaba de malas, estresado. Theo caminó tras el, era consciente de que la situación de su amigo como relevo de su padre era mucho peor que la suya, pues en tanto que el solo había tenido que soportar las cruciatus y el tatuaje del rito de iniciación su amigo tenia encomendada una misión tremenda en la que el fracaso era lo mas probable, o eso suponía, pues Draco no soltaba prenda.

-Si llegas a querer mi ayuda, solo pídemela. – le dijo tocando su hombro antes de entrar en la sala común.

Continuará…

*

***

*

_**Notas finales:**_

_Este capi ha sido algo corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente será el doble de largo y con lemon, muajajajaja!!!_

_Besitos a la Black._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capitulo:**

Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta este capitulo, extra largo y con lemon. Es decir, tiene escenas sexuales explicitas, si bien no muy hardocore. Que lo disfruten.

*

***

*

**Umbra et claritas 3**

Los días hasta el sábado se le hicieron eternos. Media hora antes de la cita se paró de su cama, donde había estado largas horas contemplando el cortinaje. Vestía el uniforme: pantalón, chaleco y saco negros, camisa blanca y corbata a rayitas verdes y plateadas, como siempre en el colegio pues le daba una flojera enorme pensar que ponerse. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y el nudo de la corbata casi deshecho, pues había estado jugueteando con la prenda.

El vientecillo le despeinó aun más los castaños cabellos. Al llegar al huerto de las calabazas gigantes se sentó en la vaya y esperó. La vio venir desde lejos y se deleitó en ello, pues ella no llevaba el uniforme sino ropa casual: unas mallas amarillas, un vestidito veraniego anaranjado, sandalias blancas y su mochila. ¡Oh! Y los aretitos de rábano, no olvidemos los aretitos de rábano.

El aire revolvía su pelo rubio, sin embargo, este lucía mas prolijo que de costumbre. Tal vez se había peinado. Theo volvió a sonreír tímidamente y tomó su mano cuando ella llegó a su altura.

-Hola.

-Hola. – contestó ella enlazando sus dedos con los de él - ¿Vamos?

-Ajá.

Ambos echaron a andar.

-Hoy es un buen día: presagia tormenta y a los thestrals les gustan. También traje retazos de carne cruda. – señaló su mochila.

-Oh. – a Theo le daban asco los retazos de carne cruda desde que vio como convertían a un ser humano en retazos de carne cruda.

Se internaron por un sendero ancho y avanzaron; el espacio entre los arboles se hacia menor a medida que penetraban. Ahí en el bosque hacia mas frio y mas oscuridad. Súbitamente Luna soltó su mano y se agacho a mirar bajo una piedra.

-¿Qué buscas? – Theo sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber que buscaba Luna bajo las piedras.

-Nidos de neelas.

-¿Neelas?

-Aja, son como las hadas, pero más pequeñitas, del tamaño de una mariposa pero sus alas siempre son negras y su cuerpo plateado. Y tienen tres antenitas.

-¿Y para que sirven?

-Para nada, en realidad. Por eso quiero pillar algunas, para ver si encuentro para que sirven.

El chico asintió en silencio. La veía de tan cerca, la veía de arriba abajo, pero su mirada regresaba una y otra vez a la curva de su cuello, al escote de su vestido, que permitía vislumbrar el nacimiento de sus senos. Sus brazos, desnudos, pálidos, también eran atractivos.

-¿Qué? – debido a la insistencia de su mirada ella terminó por encararlo, agachada aún. Sus labios, carnosos y gentiles estaban entreabiertos - ¿Tienes prisa por ir a verlos?

-No, busca tus neelas.

-Gracias, solo tardare un segundo. Es que les gusta anidar debajo de las piedras de cuarzo.

Luna se volteó y se agachó mas de prisa, empinando el trasero en vez de acuclillándose, con lo que la tela anaranjada de su vestido se tensó sobre esa área, dibujándola con precisión. A Theo le gustaba mucho la forma del cuerpo de Luna: senos pequeños y caderas anchas, con nalgas carnositas y firmes, muslos un poco anchos y tobillos delgadísimos. También su cara en forma de corazón. Se la dejó ver de nuevo.

-Ya, vámonos. Cuando sea cuarto menguante vendré a buscarlas. Es cuando mas posibilidades tienes de encontrarlas, ¿sabes?

Así que era en cuarto menguante, nunca cayó en cuenta.

-Ni idea. ¿No son esas huellas de thestral? – aprendió a reconocerlas en sus acechanzas.

-Si, les gusta mucho por ahí.

Salieron del sendero principal y se internaron en uno cubierto a medias de pasto. Ahí era todavía mas frio y húmedo. Luna abrió su mochila y saco un largo y cartilaginoso desecho de carnicería. Theo volteó el rostro, aquello se parecía horrendamente a…

-Ahí viene Tenebrus. – Luna señalaba muy contenta a un thestral particularmente grande. – Ven. – agitó el trozo de carne y el huesudo especie de pegaso negro lo cogió directamente de su mano. Sacó otro y lo agitó para que los ojos blanquecinos que comenzaban a poblar las sombras entre los arboles se materializaran en thestrals. Arrojó uno y otro y otro pedazo sanguinolento, reservando el último para Tenebrus.

Los delicados dedos de Luna acariciaban el pellejo negro y duro de las alas del animal, rematadas en pico. El animal que llegó al último dio un cabezazo en el trasero a Nott.

-Theria se quedó con hambre. – comentó Luna- Es una pena porque es la madre de la cría.

Theodore observaba fascinado al animal, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Los animales que había visto después de… eso. De dejar la infancia atrás. Aunque no había tocado mujer (y mira que Bellatrix Lestrange se le ofreció) se consideraba todo un hombre. Los thestrals significaban para el que se había separado de los demás, y así se lo dijo a Luna.

-Yo los vi desde la primera vez.

-¿Quién?

-Mi mamá. Fue un terrible accidente. – había algo en la manera de decirlo de Luna que le restaba terribilidad. – Yo tenía nueve años.

-Debió ser duro para ti.

-Si, sobre todo porque papá no sabia cocinar. Pero lo que mas echo de menos es que me peine.

El le acarició los cabellos.

-Te ves muy bien así.

-Gracias. – Luna se limpió las manos con el tergeo.

-No comprendo como puedes comentar de manera tan casual que la muerte de tu mama fue terrible.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ahora ya no siento ganas de llorar, ni cambiaria nada si lo hiciera.

-Es verdad.

Los animales terminaron su comida y se quedaron relamiéndose, mirando a Luna con sus ojos como de muerto. Pero ella no tenía más y solo los miraba. Theo solo la miraba a ella y notó que tenía la piel erizada. Se quitó el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Le ayudó a sacarse el pelo. Definitivamente se lo había arreglado, pues estaba suave y olía a flores. Tuvo ganas de besar un mechón. La abrazó, sujetándola muy fuerte contra si, era algo a que aferrarse, algo que de verdad le importaba. Iba a decirle que la quería cuando ella lo besó.

Lo rodeó igualmente con sus brazos y lo besó. Y besaba riquísimo, mejor que él; sus labios se apoderaban de los suyos y los chuparon poquito, un poquito mas. El no sabia que hacer y solo la estrechaba con fuerza, con más fuerza de que se podía calcular a un chico flacucho. La tímida lengüita de Luna fue toqueteando entre sus labios hasta que se abrió paso en la boca de Theodore Nott, explorándola con gentileza, con deseo.

Luna apretaba contra el suyo el cuerpo delgado y largo del muchacho. Le había gustado muchísimo en cuanto lo vio. No era tan guapo como los Malfoy pero le gustaba muchísimo. Era alto, flaco y desgarbado y sonaba tonto pero le recordaba un poco al profesor Snape: no que el profesor le gustase sino que imaginaba que así debió ser de joven; sentado en un rincón con cara de pocos amigos, pasándose un poquito de la cuenta con el ponche. Un sabor dulce se adivinaba en sus labios, carnosos y tan besables, sobre todo el de abajo. Sus ojos eran azul claro, con largas y tupidas pestañas que enfatizaban su mirada.

Luna colaba su lengua hasta la garganta de Theo y este empezaba a acariciarle la espalda, atreviéndose cada vez mas abajo. A su alrededor, los thestrals ya se habían ido, meneando las colas. Él la tomó firmemente por las nalgas y se le repegó dejándoselo sentir todo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se retiró de la boca del chico.

-¿Es tu pene lo que siento?

Aquella pregunta era lo último que esperaba y tuvo el efecto de una cachetada de agua fría. Luna se mordió los labios y dirigió su mano a la entrepierna del chico, sobándoselo. Aquello tuvo el efecto de una cachetada de agua más una inyección de explota-corazones.

-Vaya, nunca había tocado uno. ¿Puedo verlo?

Sin esperar respuesta se acuclilló y le bajó el cierre. Le desabotonó el botón y tocó sobre su bóxer hasta encontrar la abertura y sacarlo por ahí.

-Guauuu… - exclamó tocándolo de la base a la punta – es increíble. – lo volvió a acariciar todo – Es mejor de lo que Ginny me contó.

-Que lindas amistades tienes. – ironizó Theo, pudiendo volver a usar su cerebro.

-Gracias. – era verdad: Ginny era muy linda y le había enseñado a besar. Y le había contado cosas. – Es fantástico.

Luna no dejaba de acariciarlo y el chico temblaba de placer. Los ojos claros de la chica lo miraban concentrados y con su mano lo sentía una y otra vez: parecía tener vida propia, era tan caliente, tan duro, tan suave a la vez. Le entraron ganas de probarlo. Con timidez sacó la puntita de la lengua y lamió apenas la punta. Theo jadeó.

-Vuelve a hacerlo.

Luna se mordió los labios. Aquello era terriblemente vergonzoso y no sabía que le pasaba, como se tomaba tantas confianzas con un chico que acababa de conocer. No, espera: la otra vida. Eso debía de ser. Eran el uno para la otra. Levantó los ojos y al encontrar los de el suplicantes repitió la lamidita, el saco resbaló de sus hombros.

Theo se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers rápidamente, a mitad de los muslos, para que nada estorbara. Con fascinación y curiosidad Luna tomo su escroto y lo acunó, sintiendo las dos bolitas dentro.

-Chúpamelo.

Luna se arrodilló, el pasto no era duro pero estaba mojado. Agarró el pene y lo lamió por todos lados. Lo besó y cerró sus labios sobre la puntita, y la chupó. Los retiró sorprendida, moviéndolos para calar cuan pegajosa era la sustancia que succionó.

-No es orina.- dijo el, avergonzado. – Es semen.

-¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto sorprendida.

-No, sigue chupándolo.

Ella obedeció: abrió bien la boca y se introdujo poco a poco el pene en ella, chupándolo. Conseguía meter más de la mitad y lo chupaba con ganas. Theo respiraba como si estuviera enfermo y tenía la cara congestionada, de sus labios entreabiertos escapaban jadeítos. Cuando se cansaba se lo sacaba de la boca y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo.

-Apriétalo más. – le pidió el. Estaba ronco y parecía que algo le estaba pasando, un ataque o algo así. Luna alternaba a mirar su rostro y a mirar su pene y se lo iba a meter de nuevo en la boca cuando una gran cantidad de semen blanco y caliente brotó de el, a gran presión, manchando su pecho y escurriendo por su mano. Theo jadeaba, visiblemente aliviado. Jadeaba como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Luna frotó sus dedos impregnados de semen y lo probó. Le gusto, sabia a Theo.

-Déjame limpiarte.

El se había subido los pantalones y con su pañuelo limpió su mano y su vestido. Tiró el pañuelo a un lado y siguió masajeando su seno. La besó y masajeó sus senos, sacándoselos del vestido y del sujetador.

-Déjame devolverte el favor. – tendió su saco sobre la hierba y le indicó que se tendiera en el.

-Pero… - ella retrajo su mano sobre su pecho.

-Yo tampoco he visto nunca una vagina.

-Umhhh… - Ginny le aconsejó que no se dejara quitar los calzones por nadie. De la cintura para arriba que agarren lo que quieran, decía que decía su mamá. Pero Theo sí se dejo agarrar el pene y se le hacia injusto ahora no dejarse. Pero tenía vergüenza porque se sentía mojada y caliente.

-Solo quiero verte.

-Vale.

Luna se tendió sobre el saco y Theo se abalanzó sobre ella, subiéndole la falda del vestido hasta la cintura y bajándole de prisa las mallas y los calzoncitos: se los quito al igual que los zapatos. Luna juntó las rodillas con pudor pero él se las separó, y lo que vio lo dejo babeando.

No hallaba el modo de describirlo, era tan raro, tan excitante. Arriba, justo bajo el vientre estaba el triangulito rubio que tan bien conocía, pero con las piernas abiertas y visto desde abajo… guauuu! La vulva tenía una forma abovedada y los labios, verticales y gorditos lucían brillosos por los fluidos de ella. Con devoción acercó su rostro hasta olerla y con sumo cuidado separó con sus dedos los labios vaginales.

Arriba se veía un botoncito hinchado que debía ser el clítoris. Lo tocó y ella gimió. Bajó por su caliente y resbalosa carne, por ahí debía de estar el hoyito pero no lo encontraba… lo buscó con su dedo, cuidadosamente, hasta dar con el. Era una abertura diminuta; era imposible que un pene cupiera ahí. Le introdujo suavemente el dedo.

-Aau… - se quejó Luna.

Theo retiró el dedo. ¡Que idiota! Claro que era diminuto: Luna era virgen y estaba cerrada. Que ganas de poseerla… desgraciadamente su pene aun no se recuperaba.

-Lo siento. – depositó un beso sobre aquellos labios.

Luna reaccionó positivamente. Theo empezó a lamer, sin tener realmente idea de que hacer o cómo. Dejó que su inspiración lo guiara. Lamió toda la longitud de aquella rajita, hundió poco a poco su lengua en ella. Pronto aprendió que Luna disfrutaba mas cuando lamía la parte de arriba, el clítoris. Lo cubrió con sus labios y probó a chuparlo suavemente.

-Aah… - Luna se llevó las manos al pecho, apretando sus senos.

Theo entendió que ese era el buen camino y siguió haciéndolo. Daba chupaditas, lo lengüeteaba, con el índice picaba la entrada de su vagina sin entrar… Ella abrió más las piernas y levanto las caderas, buscando que el dedo de Theo se enterrara en ella. Esta segunda irrupción, ya más lubricada y excitada le gustó. Apretó su dedo en su interior y meneó las caderas.

-Si te mueves no puedo chupártelo. – le dijo Theo.

-Lo siento.

Luna se quedo quieta y Theo regresó a lo suyo, comerle el clítoris y penetrarla con el dedo… ¡oh siii! Su vagina era increíblemente suave. Todo lo que había leído al respecto; aterciopeladas cuevas y demás se quedaba corto. Aquello era presión, calor, humedad; todo a la vez. Uff… si metía el pene ahí eyacularía al instante.

-Basta ya… - le pidió Luna empujándole la cabeza.

-¿Estas satisfecha? – era difícil saberlo, como las mujeres no se corrían.

Luna asintió y el se retiró de entre sus piernas. En la penumbra la vio buscar su ropa, se la dio y ella se la puso rápida, procurando que no la viese. La oscuridad de la noche que se cerraba le ayudaba.

Quiso besarla una vez más, pero eso, sospechaba, se había acabado por esa ocasión. Volvió a cubrirla con su saco y cargó su mochila. Ella tomó su mano y regresaron a pasos apresurados al castillo. Al entrar en el solitario vestíbulo tuvieron que separarse, porque ella iba hacia arriba y el hacia abajo.

-¿Puedo verte mañana?

-Mañana lo paso con mi papá.

-¿El lunes?

-Vamos a cursos distintos.

-¡Quiero que seas mía!

Luna lo miró que casi se le salían sus grandes ojos.

-Es decir… - Theo se abochornó – no en ese sentido, o mejor dicho si, pero no ahora, o sea, si quiero hacerte mía pero ahora lo que mas me importa es saber que me perteneces. Que te quiero.

Solo alguien de Ravenclaw, con una inteligencia sin límites que es el mayor tesoro del hombre, y plus, con la abierta mentalidad de Luna era capaz de sacar en claro lo que Theodore Nott quería decir con ese revoltijo de ideas expresadas en oraciones gramaticalmente incorrectas.

La chica rubia se rió, se puso de puntitas, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

-Creo que yo también te quiero.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos, entonces?

-El sábado: salgamos los sábados.

Theo asintió con cara de resignación: era mejor eso que nada. Y podía seguirla acechando. Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando múltiples pasos los alertaron. Se soltaron y corrieron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Continuara…

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

¡Proximo capitulo: mas sobre Theo, como se volvió mortifago! Advertencia: habrá violencia y … umh, ¿Cómo decirlo? Cosa guarra.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capitulo:**

Este capitulo no es apto para cardiacos y contiene escenas que pueden perturbar a algunos internet-videntes. Se recomienda discreción por parte del espectador. Si tiene usted menos de 16 años sacase, no ande leyendo cosas de adultos ;)

*

***

*

**Umbra et claritas 4**

Theo era un muchacho muy maduro para su edad. No pensaba como un jovencito de 16 años. Había vivido y visto muchas cosas que ancianos de 90 inviernos no vieron en su vida, en especial los que tenían pinta de ancianitos bonachones, como el padre de Luna. Había crecido en la más absoluta soledad, sin una figura materna en quien apoyarse. Era un morrito que no levantaba cinco palmas del suelo cuando descubrió que él tenía que hacerse cargo de su propia vida. Que si se caía de la escoba y se raspaba tenia que ir a curarse. La elfina domestica se encargaba de la limpieza, pero él tenia que fijarse si tenia bastantes camisas y si todavía le venían bien.

Su padre le enseñó a ser autosuficiente y despiadado, sin embargo… Draco Malfoy se encargó de enseñarle lo que la amistad y la ayuda desinteresada significaban. Al igual que su padre, se lo enseñó sin querer, o mejor dicho, Theo lo aprendió a partir de su comportamiento. Si Draco se caía de la escoba y se raspaba, él tenia que ir a curarlo. Draco le enseñó a _querer_, y esa fue su salvación. De no tenerlo por amigo, se habría convertido en el mortifago autómata que su padre deseaba por heredero.

Aunque, quisiera o no, un mortifago ya era.

***

Tuvo el honor de que la ceremonia de iniciación se efectuara en su casa, el verano pasado, justo en mitad de las vacaciones. Voldemort inself se apersonó en su antigua y descuidada mansión. Ésta era una mole de mármol negro de tres pisos de alto, cuadrada y sólida, con torretas de un piso extra de altura en los extremos derecho e izquierdo.

Los jardines en otra época debieron de estar cuidados, cuando los paseos en el jardín estaban de moda allá por el siglo pasado: evidencia de ello quedaba en los retorcidos y secos troncos que aun dibujaban los senderos trazados por el arquitecto. Todo su terreno, su amplio terreno estaba circulado por una altísima reja de hierro forjado, recubierta en negro pero tan abandonada que las puntas afiladas dejaban ver el ocre color del óxido.

Era una mansión deprimente, fea, diríase que abandonada. Pero era su casa y le gustaba. A Theo le agradaba el susurro de los arboles cadáveres, el ulular del viento en las despostilladas ventanas de la torreta derecha. Ahora que el viejo estaba en Azkaban la tenia para el solo; libertad… o eso creyó.

Fue Draco quien le llevó la noticia; el, a su vez, estaba bajo la tutela de su tía Bellatrix. A Theo no le hizo ni tantita gracia enterarse de que el señor tenebroso, en prueba de cordialidad, iba a celebrar la próxima reunión mortifaga en su casa. Y menos gracia le hizo enterarse de que, en prueba de que no culpaba a su padre de lo sucedido, iba a admitirlo como relevo del viejo Nott, adelantando su ceremonia de iniciación, convirtiéndolo en todo un mortifago a pesar de ser menor de edad y no haber terminado el colegio.

De hecho eso de que no le hacia gracia era un eufemismo: de haber sido una persona normal se habría desgañitado, pero como era el siempre apático Theodore Nott se limitó a poner un gesto que hubiese hecho correr al más pintado. Que Draco compartiera su suerte, pues Voldemort también quería demostrarle su "buena voluntad" a la familia Malfoy no hacia sino empeorar su humor.

El tendía a proteger a Draco, lo veía como una especie de hermanito, a pesar de que eran de la misma edad.

-¿Y de que va la puñetera ceremonia de iniciación? – espetó Theo de mal modo: él que contaba con poder escurrir el bulto.

-No tengo ni idea.- Draco estaba pálido como la nieve que no había por ningún lado pues era pleno verano. – Pero la tía Bella dice que será un placer.

Theo gruñó: cualquier cosa que la maniática fan de Voldemort considerase un placer había de ser por necesidad algo horrible.

Pero no quedaba mas remedio que aceptar, y mostrarse gustoso por ello. La decrepita elfina domestica de los Nott se quebró la cadera limpiando la mansión, y el día señalado para la ceremonia uno tras otro, en su jardín seco y desierto, las sombras encapuchadas, engalanadas con una mascara como del carnaval veneciano vinieron apareciendo en los terrenos secos, estériles de su jardín.

Y el los recibía tan bien como podía, apático, eso si. Odiando inclinarse delante de Voldemort, odiando reprimir sus pensamientos pues Draco le advirtió que el señor tenebroso era el más grande legeremantico. Sus invitados, por llamarlos de algún modo, lo ignoraban, bebiéndose su añejo brandy. Nadie le hablaba, nadie lo miraba. Ni a el ni a Draco: era como si no existiesen, no tenían la privilegiada marca.

Sólo el profesor Snape jaló a Draco, y, al adivinar la aprensión en sus ojos azules lo llamó también a el.

-No rechistéis: obedeced al instante. Portaos como de piedra. Entre más fuertes os mostréis menos terrible será.

-Padrino, ¿Qué… - Draco estaba cerúleo.

-¡Sh! – el profesor Snape lo conminó al silencio y se alejó.

Empezó después: Bellatrix Lestrange lo sacó de su propia sala, Draco sería el primero en tomar la orden. La espera fue angustiosa, en retrospectiva, la espera fue peor. Tras un rato interminable pasado con la única compañía del péndulo del reloj que parecía marcar su condenación con cada oscilación Bellatrix Lestrange salió con su cara enferma muy roja y el brillo demente de sus ojos más febril que nunca.

Lo tomó con su mano fuerte, como de hombre, por el antebrazo y lo arrastró al interior de su sala. No la reconoció: los muebles habían desaparecido, las alfombras habían desaparecido, los tapices habían desaparecido: todo había desaparecido. Solo había oscuridad y una única araña que iluminaba el centro de la habitación dejando ver a medias el brillo de las mascaras plateadas de la multitud agrupada en circulo. Fue conducido al centro del círculo; Bellatrix lo lanzó como un fardo a los pies del señor tenebroso.

Su piel verdosa estaba recubierta por minúsculas gotitas de sudor y las rendijas de su nariz se expandían, alborozadas. Quiso incorporarse pero Voldemort lo obligó a postrarse, con la varita, naturalmente.

-Theodore Nott, ¿estas consciente del privilegio que te concedo?

-Si mi señor. – respondió con humildad, reprimiendo violentamente sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Todavía no soy tu señor, Nott.

-Perdóneme, señor tenebroso.

-Lord Voldemort no conoce la misericordia.

Silencio. Theo levantó la mirada y la deslizó veloz por todas aquellas máscaras impasibles apenas adivinadas por el resplandor metálico. Eran como estatuas, parte de la decoración con quienes no podía contar para nada. Ni siquiera sabia cual de ellas era el profesor Snape.

-¿Castígueme?

La palabra salió casi sin que el se diera cuenta. Voldemort se carcajeó con un entusiasmo falso e insano.

-Astuto y rápido, como un áspid. – ante la sonrisa de aprobación del señor tenebroso algunos aplausos se dejaron oír. - ¡Crucio!

La violencia de la maldición lo empujó por el suelo: fue tan inesperada, tan… era tan dolorosa. Habría gritado de no ser por su experiencia siendo castigado con la maldición imperdonable. Sí. El viejo no era lo que se dice un padre cariñoso.

-Vaya vaya: parece que el segundo candidato de la noche es mas prometedor… ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Bella?

-Malfoy infectó la sangre de mi hermana.

-Conmovedora, Bella, siempre llena de amor fraternal. Desvístete Theodore Nott.

Apenas un segundo en lo que su cerebro confirmaba la veracidad de la información recibida por sus oídos: la estupefacción era total. Voldemort lo tomó como reticencia. Un movimiento de varita y su túnica se vio cortada en diagonal, de arriba abajo. El hechizo no llegó a cortar su piel pero le ardía. Se apuró a quitarse la túnica, la camisa, los pantalones: se atrevió a mirar a Voldemort y leyó en sus ojos que quería verlo desnudo. El fuego que iluminaba las pupilas viperinas era de pasión.

Con un estremecimiento se quitó los calzoncillos.

-¡Crucio!

Otra vez, violenta, inesperada. Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, consciente de su ridiculez: un mago con la varita aun en la mano que se dejaba torturar desnudo a excepción de los calcetines y los zapatos. ¡Por dios! Eso era lo peor de todo, el colmo del patetismo, sus estúpidos e incoherentes zapatos negros puestos, cuando su pene se balanceaba de forma grotesca debido a sus convulsiones.

Hacia falta estar enfermo para disfrutar de aquello y vaya si Voldemort lo disfrutaba. El chico era tan hermoso que no había podido esperar a que terminara de desnudarse. Con el chico Malfoy tampoco había podido. La maldición terminó, Theo temblaba bajo la luz inclemente de las velas que parecían solo iluminarlo a él, exponerlo a él.

-Dije desnudo Nott.

Voldemort se daba el lujo de dar un retintín de impaciencia a sus palabras. Theo se apresuró a sacarse los malditos zapatos, reprimiendo sus temblores.

-Párate. ¡Incarcero!

Theo se vio amarrado por unos lazos de cuero y metal que bajaban del techo. Sus muñecas estaban juntas, en alto, una tira serpenteaba por su brazo derecho. También estaba atado por el cuello y por la cintura. Atado y desnudo: Voldemort lo jaló hacia arriba y tuvo que bailar sobre las puntas de sus pies para no quedar colgando.

-¡Crucio!

¡Maldita fuera! Esta vez la maldición era más potente. Estaba seguro de estar gritando, alcanzaba a tener los ojos abiertos y a tener conciencia de lo que veía a través de ellos, a un tipo repulsivo con apariencia de hibrido entre humano y serpiente, apuntándole con la varita, mirándolo con febrilidad, relamiéndose los labios. Cuando el ingente dolor cesó y entre jadeos pudo reponer la respiración miró hacia la entrepierna de Voldemort y a pesar de lo holgado de su túnica pudo notar su erección.

Que asco. Al tipo le gustaba aquello, cada vez lo disfrutaba más, por eso cada vez la maldición era peor: estaba hecha con más ganas. Aun tuvo bastante empatía para lamentarse por lo que Draco debió haber padecido, el que no estaba acostumbrado a las rudezas que la vida exige para darse a la gente no privilegiada. En ese aspecto, sentía gratitud por el viejo. Seguramente sin querer, pero le había enseñado valiosas lecciones.

-¡Crucio!

El chico Nott se retorcía de dolor bajo su hechizo: su delgado cuerpo temblaba y se contorsionaba, sujeto en posiciones imposibles por aquellos lazos. Su piel alabastrina parecía vibrar hasta el último milímetro cuadrado por el dolor, saber que era dolor, y no placer, lo excitaba más. Gozaba mas haciendo sufrir que acariciando, por eso prefería torturar a hacer el sexo. Siguió torturando al chico Nott, una y otra vez, le dio de latigazos con un hechizo, uno, dos, tres, estaba eufórico, volvió al crucio, llegó al orgasmo.

Dejando que los jadeos de su victima ahogaran los propios esperó. Luego evaporó los lazos y el precioso muchacho se desplomó en el suelo. Se acercó y lo pateó para que quedara bocaarriba. Por entre sus largas pestañas Theo pudo ver la mancha húmeda en la túnica negra. Sintió ganas de vomitar, o tal vez aun fuera efecto del dolor.

-Mooors… moor… drrré. – Voldemort pronunció la palabra conforme quemaba la piel del chico con su varita, marcándolo como ganado. No es que hubiese mucha diferencia. Lo tomó por los cabellos y lo levantó, su boca sin labios rozó su oído al decirle – Ahora si que soy tu señor.

-Mi señor… - Theo asintió y Voldemort lo dejó caer con un ruido sordo.

Avanzó hacia la salida, dio su brazo a Bella, quien juzgaba esta actividad mucho más importante que reanimar al nuevo mortifago y darle su uniforme, como había hecho con su sobrino. El profesor Snape se hizo cargo. Lo llevo a la pieza contigua, donde Draco aun temblaba. Sus ojos grises aun revelaban pánico.

-Cálmate de una vez. – oyó que le decía Snape a Draco.

Bebió la poción que este le ofrecía y de inmediato sintió bienestar, bienestar que era una combinación de lo que experimentaba al leer un libro nuevo y ver a Luna Lovegod y escuchar el ulular del viento por las despostigadas ventanas de la torrecilla: todo junto.

-En cuanto te sientas bien únete a la fiesta. Trae a Draco contigo.

-Si profesor.

-Nada de profesor: aquí solo soy un mortifago, como tú, como todos.

El profesor salió dando un portazo. Theo echo atrás la cabeza, cansado. Con lo que le gustaban las fiestecitas, con el humor que tenia en esos momentos para andar en fiestecitas. La repulsiva imagen de la mancha húmeda en la túnica negra pugnaba por volver. Tuvo que acercarse la copa vacía que conservaba el aroma de la poción a la nariz y evocar el recuerdo de la soñadora mirada de la chica Lovegod para exorcizarlo.

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

La mancha de Voldy traumo a mis dos betareaders, por llamarlos de algún modo, mis sobrinos Adanhel y Federline. A mi me encantó  
*.* no hay nada mas bonito que ser una loca autora de fics, muajajaja!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capitulo:**

No se preocupen: no habrá mas manchas de Voldy. Por lo menos no en este fanfic muajajaja!!!

Pensaba hacer dos capítulos de este pero ya que, 'inge su, léanlo todito *.*

Muchas gracias a todos quienes me leeis y comentais, ya saben, solo la trama es mia, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

*

***

*

**Umbra et claritas 5**

Su papá la subió en el tren del colegio. Luna estiraba sus manitas y no lo quería soltar. Hundía su rostro en su pecho para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-También es difícil para mi, Luna. Tú eres mi tesoro mas valioso. – el tren pitó – Tienes que ser valiente. – levanto su carita y pegó su frente a la suya. – Vendré por ti todos los domingos.

-¿E iremos a pescar plimpys de agua dulce?

-Si, usaremos ciruelas dirigibles como carnada.

Luna abrazó a su papá. El tren empezó a avanzar.

-Te quiero mucho papá.

-Y yo a ti Luna.

Había un no se qué de sinceridad tan grande que aunque padre e hija usaran frases acartonadas e incluso tonos acartonados la pureza de sus sentimientos era tangible. El efecto de honestidad en medio de frases hechas era desconcertante.

-¡Oiga, señor! – la vendedora gordita del carrito de comida le hacia gestos- ¡Tiene que bajar señor, el tren es solo para estudiantes!

-Lo se buena bruja, permítame solo un momento. – Xenophilus tenía tomada a Luna por los hombros. La beso en la frente y le puso entre las manos un paquetito, un pañuelito arrugado. – Son los últimos que hizo tu mamá, Luna. No tuvo tiempo de investigar sus efectos mágicos. Cuídalos mucho.

-¡Señor, tiene que bajar! – insistía la bruja del carrito. Los chicos del siguiente compartimento se asomaron, curiosos.

Xenophilus abrió la ventana y antes de que la vendedora pudiera decir "¡Merlín!" se arrojó por ella. La bruja y los chicos del vagón contiguo se asomaron a las ventanas, alcanzando a ver como el mago vestido de naranja con una capa a rayas negras giraba sobre si mismo por el tablado de la estación, rodando hasta colisionar con una plataforma, pronunciando unas palabras por las que su difunta mujer le habría reprendido.

Los chicos del siguiente compartimento se rieron, una vez aliviada la tensión que produce siempre el casi ver morir al prójimo. Uno que otro hecho curiosas miradas a la niñita rubia, preguntándose que clase de hija es la que nisiquera se asoma a ver si su padre se ha roto o no el crisma.

Lo que no sabían era que Luna no tenía necesidad de asomarse. Ella sabia que su papa estaba bien. Desarrugó el pañuelito, en su interior descubrió unos pendientes hechos con dos ciruelas dirigibles secadas y tratadas por su madre. Tenían la solidez de la madera y brillaban, rojas como si se encontraran en la mata, pues estaban barnizadas.

Luna las estuvo mirando con amor, sosteniéndolas en alto frente a sus ojos, girándolas lentamente. Eran uno de los proyectos dejados a medias de su mama. Eran la herencia de mama, y papa se los había dado, seguramente para que los estudiara, lo que quería decir que la consideraba tan talentosa como mama, aquella bruja excepcional.

Cuando finalmente se los colgó se sintió llena de valor. Aquellos frutitos colgados de sus orejas la hacían sentir menos sola: era como si mama y papa le soplaran al oído.

Decidió usarlos siempre.

***

La mirada de Luna estaba enfocada en él, ensoñada, el sábado siguiente, día de su cita. Mientras bajaba por la escalera de entrada del castillo se sintió sumamente orgulloso de ser el objeto de la atención de ella. Sabia que tenia que encontrarlo muy especial para fijarse en él. Cautivante, y eso lo llenaba de alegría.

Volvió a sonreír, en un gesto que se estaba volviendo habitual cuando estaba con ella.

-Hola. – no sabia si seria correcto besarla o no. Sus labios brillaban y se veían mas rosados que de costumbre.

-Hola. Toma. – saco de su mochila el nuevo ejemplar de "El quisquilloso"

-Gracias, yo… no te traje nada. - ¡que idiota!

-Está bien, la revista siempre me la manda mi papá. Es muy interesante, ¿sabes? En este número trae la receta de cómo hacer los hombrecitos de jengibre parlantes y que se muevan.

-Vaya… ¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmeade?

Le apetecía, así que tomaron el camino. Era un sábado de mediados de noviembre y hacia un viento bastante fresco. Theo llevaba el uniforme porque no tenía otra maldita ropa que ponerse y Luna llevaba jeans, tenis, un vestido de manga larga color de rosa y una bufanda blanca con dos grandes monos de nieve, uno en cada extremo.

Entraron a "Las tres escobas" pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla y la bebieron a sorbitos, mientras conversaban. Theo se sorprendió de lo sencillo que le resultaba mantener una conversación con Luna. La chica era un mar de temas, y, aunque prefería los más extravagantes no se molestaba cuando rebatía sus ideas. Incluso parecía gustarle más así. Estaban tan emocionados que ni siquiera se fijaron en la cantidad de miradas que atraían.

Cho no pudo contener la curiosidad y fue a saludar a Luna.

-Luna, querida. – dijo fingiendo que le daba un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué milagro que te dejas ver? – Luna se encogió de hombros, no le caía bien Cho - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio?

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Luna con verdadero interés.

-Este que tienes aquí, tontita.

Nott la miró horrible.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación meterte en lo que no te importa Chang? Sabes que me llamo Theodore Nott. Vámonos Luna.

Dejo un galeón completo sobre la mesa y tomó a Luna del brazo para sacarla.

-Hasta luego Cho. – alcanzó a decirle a la muchacha que los miraba con gesto desencajado.

-Esa maldita entrometida de mierda… - Theo maldecía entre dientes.

-No deberías enojarte, ella solo quería saber si eras mi novio.

-Pues que estúpida, porque es obvio.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tanto como obvio no. Yo no sabia que eras mi novio.

Theo suspiró y tomo sus dos manos, frente a frente, inclinándose hasta mezclar su flequillo con el pelo rubio de ella.

-Luna, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Luna lo besó y él tomó eso como un sí. Diablos, debía tener cuidado con esos detalles, que no se le volvieran a pasar. Estaban en plena calle así que solo fue un besito y se pusieron a caminar. Caminaron hasta la Casa de los Gritos y se sentaron en su desvencijada cerca.

-¿Chang es tu amiga?

-No. Es demasiado frívola e interesada y no hizo nada para que su amiga no traicionara el Ejército de Dumbledore el año pasado. Ella sabia que nos iba a delatar y dejo que lo hiciera.

-Que infame. Me alegro que no sea tu amiga.

-Draco Malfoy es tu amigo, ¿Por qué?

Era verdad, la gente debía encontrar esa pregunta interesante. Le contó como lo conocía desde pequeño y como habían recorrido juntos el camino que sus padres les habían trazado. La miró a los ojos y le pareció que ella podría entenderlo, que no se espantaría si le contaba las cosas horrorosas que había vivido.

Le conto como después del regreso de Voldemort su padre lo había llevado a algunas reuniones de los mortifagos y a algunas misiones para que fuera tomando practica. Le contó como habían desmenuzado a un mago solitario en Rumania para obtener partes corporales para algunas pociones de magia negra.

-Era una persona- le dijo- como tú y como yo y veinte minutos después era un montón de retazos de carne. Por eso pude ver los thestrals a principios del curso pasado, era la primera vez que los veía y sabia que iba a verlos. Por eso estaba tan interesado en mirarlos. Por eso para mi representan la línea divisoria entre la infancia y la adultez.

Luna lo había escuchado con la tristeza reflejada en sus grandes iris claros. Las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban hacia abajo y parecía muy conmovida.

-Entonces… ¿de verdad eres un mortifago?

Theo miró hacia los lados de la calle para verificar que no hubiera nadie y luego se descubrió el antebrazo derecho: el tatuaje estaba ahí, se notaba negro sobre su blanca piel. Luna estiró la mano y se lo tocó. El se sintió incomodo y tapó la marca tenebrosa con las mangas de su camisa y su saco.

-Pero a ti no te gusta… ¿o si?

-No. Yo no quería ser mortifago. Pensaba abandonar a mi padre en cuanto fuera mayor de edad pero las cosas se precipitaron: mi padre falló y fue capturado en el Ministerio el año pasado, así que Voldemort se vengó y lo sustituyó ordenándome a mi mortifago. Posiblemente creyó que a mi padre le dolería saberlo, como a Lucius Malfoy, pero allá en Azkaban posiblemente el viejo este jubiloso.

Luna parecía a punto de llorar. Pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los frotó; luego le echó los brazos al cuello y abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho, muy fuerte, besándosela y acariciándole los cabellos.

-Yo… nunca he visto cosas tan terribles. No se que haría si tuviera que ver como descuartizan una persona, pero lamento mucho que tú lo hayas visto.

La voz quebrada de Luna le producía una sensación extraña adentro de la nariz, cerca de los ojos. Solo cuando el líquido brotó de ellos y escurrió hasta su boca y pudo percibir su gusto salado se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Nunca lo había hecho, pero leyó que las lágrimas tenían sabor a sal. Se abrazó muy fuerte a Luna; le habían atraído su pureza y su inocencia y deseó protegerla, para que hubiera algo puro y bueno y bello que le perteneciera.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que él era el protegido. Luna se veía tan frágil, pero era muy fuerte.

***

Severus Snape no dejaba de ofrecerle ayuda a Draco. Aunque no fuera su ahijado quizás quisiera aconsejarlo, porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y no podía ser Luna porque ella era el tema.

Intentó hacerlo con Draco pero este le dio a entender groseramente que no le importaba. Draco estaba demasiado histérico a últimas fechas. Incluso le había armado una escena que no pudo clasificar mas que de celos.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras terminó y en vista de que Potter no se había quedado castigado se demoró y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor cuando el ultimo gryffindor hubo salido.

-¿Profesor Snape?

-Nott.

Snape alzó lentamente sus ojos negros. Era increíble ese tío, Theo lo admiraba. Cuando estaban en el colegio no eran nada de compañeros mortifagos, eran alumno y profesor.

-Señor, ¿podría hablar con usted?

-¿Se trata de lo que trama Draco?

-No señor, no tiene nada que ver con lo otro. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con la escuela.

Snape arrugó el entrecejo: la arruga vertical que demostraba su carácter se marcó.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, ¿no? Debo dar orientación a mis alumnos cuando me lo pidan.

Theo no supo si estaba siendo sarcástico o si lo decía de veras. Era un genio ese hombre, con razón era el espía en la Orden del Fénix. Se puso en pie y le indicó que lo siguiera a su despacho. Había tratado de amoldarlo a sus necesidades pero añoraba su despacho en las mazmorras de toda la vida.

-¿Té o café Nott?

-Té. Sin azúcar.

-Sin azúcar. – Snape sonrió y sirvió las tazas con la varita. – Tú me dirás.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo ve mi relación con Luna Lovegod?

-Muy bonita Nott, hacéis una encantadora pareja.

-Profesor, le pido que no se burle.

-No me atrevería. – el mago sorbió de su taza. - Es tu primera novia, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Supongo que la amas, o no estarías haciéndome esta pregunta.

-La amo. Quiero casarme con ella.

En el cetrino rostro de Snape se dibujó una mueca amarga y triste que solo parecía una sonrisa.

-Serpientes con leones… no van Nott.

-Ella es una Ravenclaw.

-Oficialmente, si, pero oficiosamente… - Snape volvió a sorber. – Ella fue una de los cinco estudiantes que junto con miembros de la Orden del Fénix atraparon a seis de los nuestros el verano pasado en el ministerio. Tu padre es uno de ellos.

-Yo no le guardo rencor. Son gajes del oficio. Mi padre sabía que podían capturarlo.

-Tu padre no te importa, pero ella si. Un poco antinatural, si me lo permites.

-Se lo permito. Quizá si mi padre hubiera sido menos antinatural me importaría más.

-Pobre chico. – dijo Snape con el gesto muy serio – Tú solo quieres amor y vivir tranquilamente, sin molestar a nadie… No sabes que tu aspiración es la más difícil de todas. Eres un chico malo y quieres a una chica buena. – chasqueó la lengua – Divino para una obra de teatro, pésimo para la vida real.

-Si me esta diciendo que no puede ser… - Theo estaba enojado.

-Es porque no puede ser. Incluso si ella te ama, no podrá ser. - ¿eran sus nervios o los globos oculares de Snape brillaban como si contuvieran las lagrimas? – Ella será leal a los suyos, es lo natural. Y tú tendrás que serlo a los tuyos. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que sus puntos de vista no concuerdan y un hecho tan insignificante como gritar o no majaderías durante un partido de quidditch podría separarlos.

Theo dejo que el silencio y el té corrieran mientras organizaba sus palabras.

-Profesor, esta casa… el sombrero seleccionador iba a enviarme a Ravenclaw. Pero me imaginé las torturas de mi padre y le pedí enviarme a Slytherin. Es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí. Tal vez me juegue el cuello al decírselo pero lo otro… yo no creo en ello.

Snape lo contempló largo rato, Theo casi hubiera jurado ver un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

-Te juegas el cuello muy a la ligera… ¿pero que podía esperarse? Estás enamorado. – meneó levemente la cabeza, con condescendía - Si lo que viniste preguntarme es si creo que la Orden del Fénix podría protegeros si os pasáis de su lado la respuesta es no. La Orden no es ni la mitad de que era antes, en sus buenos tiempos, y ni aun en aquellos buenos tiempos pudo proteger a… a los Potter. Y me consta que los estaban protegiendo con todo lo que tenían. – Snape levantó la taza y la llevó a sus labios a pesar de que no contenía líquido – Supongo que huir ni siquiera te lo planteas. Sabes como han acabado todos los que han huido.

-Yo fui uno de los que acabó con Karkarov. – la voz de Theo era inflexible.

-Ahora estarás pensando que podrás atraerla a tu lado. No lo lograrás. Ella no es una chica como las que estas acostumbrado a ver. Ella es especial. Daria la vida por sus amigos.

-Ella me ama.

-¿Puede el amor doblegar los principios? – las comisuras de los labios de Snape se le iban obstinadamente hacia abajo – Mi experiencia me dice que no.

-Tal vez ella no lo amaba lo suficiente.

Snape clavó sus ojos en los de Nott y éste ejecutó la oclumancia en automático. Sin embargo, no sintió el ataque del profesor. Lo que el mago quería ver no estaba en su memoria. Theodore se puso nervioso pero no bajo la mirada. Sabia que llevado por el enojo había dicho demasiado, se había pasado con aquella frase. Pero también sabía que Snape esperaba que fuera testarudo. Y no iba a decepcionarlo.

-La pregunta es, ¿te ama Luna Lovegod lo suficiente?

Theo terminó su taza.

-Gracias por el té, profesor.

Snape levantó las manos.

-Eres bienvenido. Solo recuerda que aunque tú la ames nuestra orden no. Ella es el enemigo, y tú estas cofraternizando.

Theo se quedó parado apretando el puño, dudando entre añadir algo o no.

-Gracias… Severus.

Theo salió sin ver el gesto del otro.

***

Continuará…

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

¡Próximo capitulo el final! ¡Y con lemon!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_¡Hay lemon en este capitulo! ¡Y se termina!_

*

***

*

**Umbra et claritas 6**

En su siguiente cita no salieron a ningún lado. Theo estaba sombrío y le pidió que fuera con el a la sala de los menesteres. El chico se mordía sus sensuales labios y mantenía el ceño fruncido, evitando mirarla, y vaya si le era difícil, no solo por el llamativo tono morado de su abrigo, sino por las deliciosas formas que este cubría. La V del escote dejaba ver una prenda blanca de cuello alto debajo, otra vez llevaba jeans. El pelo medio arreglado en una media colita y los infaltables aretitos de rábano.

Era casi mediodía, pero estaba oscuro. Era el último sábado de noviembre y una gruesa capa de nubarrones llevaba más de doce horas dejando caer su carga de aguanieve.

Rogando que nadie le hubiese ganado la sala de los menesteres Theo condujo a Luna enfrente del tapiz del unicornio. Suspiro aliviado cuando la puerta se materializo. Le pidió a Draco que lo dejara usar la sala ese día y su amigo accedió a regañadientes.

Luna entró primero, muy feliz, avanzando hasta el centro de la habitación, acondicionada como una sala de estar de lujo, con divanes y pufs y montones de cojines por doquier.

-¿Querías practicar el encantamiento desmaius? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No. – contesto Theo, extrañado. El también miraba con curiosidad tantos cojines y lugares donde acostarse. El solo deseaba un lugar donde estar a solas con Luna, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. –Luna… - le tomo de las manos y ella trato de besarlo- No. – el le negó sus jugosos labios. – Tenemos que hablar. No se si sea una buena idea el salir juntos.

-Al contrario, yo creo que es una idea estupenda.

Luna se lo tomaba con más calma que él. Como si estuvieran discutiendo si las lágrimas de unicornio tenían o no propiedades curativas en vez de planteándose el final de su relación.

-Luna, yo soy un mortifago. Tú eres la heroína amiga de Harry Potter que metió en la cárcel a mi padre. Fue una estupidez haber salido la semana pasada a Hogsmeade como cualquier parejita. Nosotros no podemos comportarnos como cualquier parejita. De hecho… - le dolía muchísimo decirlo en voz alta - … no podemos ser pareja.

-¿Te molesta que yo y mis amigos hayamos ganado en el ministerio?

-No, pero la gente no lo ve así. La gente…

-La gente piensa que tú me engatusas para vengarte de lo sucedido con tu padre y como parte de un plan malévolo y retorcido para entregar a Harry Potter al señor tenebroso. – expuso Luna y Theo se quedó boquiabierto – Ginny y Hermione han pasado toda la semana dándome la lata con eso.

-¿Y… que has hecho?

-Les he dicho que no es así. Que eres un chico lindo y que te quiero.

-¡¿No les habrás dicho que soy mortifago verdad?! – se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado en cuanto lo hizo, pero el pánico le ganó.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca traicionaría tu confianza, antes preferiría morir.

-Ese es el punto, Luna. Los míos podrían matarte. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de tener garantizada la vida. No quiero que nada malo te pase por estar conmigo.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, aunque me pasen cosas malas.

Theo negaba y retrocedía, no quería dejar que Luna lo agarrara. Tropezó con un estúpido puf y cayó sobre el blando mueble. Luna se tiró sobre él. Sus cuerpos encajaban de una manera perfecta y su cuello olía a puro deseo.

-Luna… - la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó – Luna…

-Te quiero.

-Te puedes morir…

-Te quiero.

-No podría defenderte…

-Te quiero.

-Me matarían a mí también…

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

La voz había sido cada vez más débil pero los movimientos eran cada vez más seguros. Las manos masculinas se afianzaron sobre las caderas anchas y Theo rodó con Luna. Cayeron del puf a un lecho de cojines. La sala de los menesteres conocía sus deseos mejor que el mismo. Se colocó sobre Luna y se puso a besarla.

Sus manos sabían mejor que el a donde dirigirse, tocando las firmes curvas de la muchacha. Su boca cedió paso a la lengua de Luna y tímidamente, como un alumno aplicado, dejó que ella le enseñara como hacerlo. Pronto su lengua se enroscó con la suya y un poco después su lengua se adentró en la cálida cavidad de Luna, explorando el suave interior de su mejilla.

Las caricias subían de tono y se encontró jaloneándole la ropa. Luna cooperaba con entusiasmo.

-No… - dijo él – Tú no… no puedes estar segura de lo que sientes en tan poco tiempo.

A Theo le había llevado meses convencerse de que amaba a Luna.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Pero si acabas de conocerme.

-Te conozco muy bien; se que harías y que no… - Luna le apartó el cabello del rostro y se quedo con la mano en alto, sosteniéndoselo. – Además, te olvidas de la otra vida.

Theo se rió.

-Y dale con lo de la otra vida.

-Hazme el amor… estoy segura de que lo haces de maravilla.

Theo sintió calientes las orejas. Luna estrujó sus cabellos de la nuca y bajo su rostro para darle otro boca a boca. Apretó su cabeza contra la de ella y sus dientes chocaron y sus lenguas batallaron por el control.

Las manos de él, inexpertas pero seguras abrieron su abrigo, subieron su camisa y se colaron bajo su espalda arqueada para desabrocharle el sostén. Lo retiró hacia arriba y masajeó sus pechos sin romper el beso. Luna seguía tirándole de los cabellos y con su otra mano buscaba el camino de su entrepierna, apretándola, masajeándola, bajando el cierre y metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de él para tocarlo… para masturbarlo.

Las caricias de Luna eran tan deliciosas que se olvidó de masajearle los pechos. Separó su boca y con los ojos cerrados se lamió los labios, gimiendo de un modo sumamente sensual. Luna lo empujó, se montó sobre su abdomen y se quitó toda la ropa de la cintura para arriba. Theo se apresuró a bajarle el cierrecito del pantalón y le ayudo a quitárselo junto con todo lo demás. Se quedo extasiado, mirándola desnuda encima de él, desabotonando los interminables botones de su chaleco y de su camisa. Cuando su torso estuvo a la vista se inclinó sobre él y le lamió el pecho; su lengüita juguetona pronto encontró una de sus tetillas y se puso a chupársela.

-Ah… - Theo soltó un quejitido cuando ella chupó muy fuerte. Apretó su cintura con sus manos y la jaló contra su cuerpo. El bulto de su entrepierna presionó contra su vientre.

Luna dejó su tetilla bien ensalivada y pasó a la otra. Mientras la chupaba y la acariciaba con su lengua la saliva en la anterior se enfriaba y producía que la protuberancia se pusiera aun más rígida. Theo gozaba chupándose los labios y apretando su cadera contra su vientre… pero pronto quiso más y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo.

-No. – Luna se incorporó y le bajo los pantalones, bóxers incluidos.

Theo levantó una y otra pierna para que ella se los sacara. Luego le cogió un pie, le quitó los zapatos y calcetines (que una vez mas eran lo único que llevaba absurdamente puesto) y lo apretó contra su pecho, entre sus pechos; dobló el cuello para besarlo. Repitió la operación con el otro pie y se lo mantuvo en alto mientras se recostaba sobre su otro muslo.

-Merlín, Luna, parece que me vas a hacer el amor tú a mi.

Luna se rió y reptó por su cuerpo, friccionando piel contra piel; él se estremecía al contacto de sus pechos. Cuando sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura se volvieron a besar. Luna era mas bajita y la erección de Theo quedaba entre lo alto de sus muslos. Ella cerró las piernas para atraparla, y se frotó. Theo solo se permitió disfrutar de aquello y de los besos unos momentos. Luego suplicó:

-Basta, o no voy a poder hacértelo.

Luna dio una cariñosa lamidita a su nariz y se recostó bocaarriba a su lado, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Los ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo con tal intensidad que ella sintió la piel arderle.

-Abre más las piernas. – le ordenó él con una voz rápida y excitada.

Ella obedeció dócilmente y el muchacho se arrodilló entre sus extendidos muslos. Llevó un dedo a sus henchidos pétalos y lo deslizó entre ellos con una facilidad sorprendente. Luna estaba mojada y dispuesta. Cogió sus caderas y las subió por sus muslos juntos, hasta que sus sexos se encontraron y entonces…

Su miembro encontró la entrada por si mismo, y presionó, y presionó y la tensión del himen contra la punta de su miembro amenazaba con volverlo loco. Con un brusco empujón de caderas lo rompió y entró hasta la mitad en ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Con tres empujones más la penetró por completo. La miró; se tapaba los ojos con un brazo.

-Luna… ¿estás bien?

La rubia asintió con fuerza, tapando sus lágrimas con un brazo. Theo se lo retiró con delicadeza y la levantó por la espalda, haciendo que quedase como sentada sobre él. El cambio de posición le produjo más dolor, pero a cambio, sentía la piel tibia del pelicastaño contra sus pechos y sus labios darle suaves besitos en las mejillas, besitos con lamiditas: Theo le limpió las lágrimas con su lengua.

Quedarse quieto, abrasándola y besándola, le dio tiempo a que su excitación disminuyera. Pero aquel lugar era demasiado rico para quedarse quieto mucho tiempo. Movió sus caderas adelante y atrás, generando un lento y exquisito vaivén dentro de Luna.

La muchacha se abrazaba a el y movía también su cadera. El dolor desaparecía paulatinamente y la sensación de plenitud que sentía era realmente reconfortante. Estaba, literalmente, llena de Theo. Lo tenía todo dentro de ella, colmándola. Movía su cadera para sentirlo mejor. El respiraba y se movía cada vez más deprisa; sus manos danzaban sobre su espalda y trasero: apretaba esas nalgas y las juntaba y las abría penetrando cada vez más rápido. Luna también jadeaba y él se exforzaba por aguantar pero el placer pudo mas que él y se corrió antes de que ella acabara.

Sin esperar a recobrar siquiera un poco el aliento se retiró de su vagina, la tendió sobre los cojines y se dirigió a satisfacerla con su boca. Limpiar de sangre ese delicado lugar, lamer con cuidado su maltratada entrada lo hacia sentirse de los más diversos modos: excitado, complacido, apenado… Sus labios succionaron, su lengua acarició y penetró y acarició mas arriba, el delicado botoncito de placer, sin cejar hasta que escuchó a Luna gemir sin parar y sus músculos, todos, tensarse y temblar de placer.

Solo entonces se tendió a descansar contra su pecho.

***

-¿Cómo lo lograremos?

Estaban de nuevo sentados en "Las Tres Escobas". Era la última salida antes de Navidad y compartían calor y una enorme taza de cocoa de Quetzalcóatl en el bullicioso bar.

-No sé, pero lo lograremos. – Theo sonrió, el optimismo de Luna se le estaba pegando.

Luna, sin embargo, se sentía melancólica. Se subió hasta la barbilla el cierre de su chamarra y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Theo.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas tendremos que irnos con los… los… tuyos. – Luna tenía cerrados los ojos.

-¿Con los míos? – se extrañó Theo. – ¿Crees que los míos vayan a ganar?

-¡Oh, no! – Luna manoteó – Estoy firmemente convencida de que el bien triunfará, pero… mientras triunfa… tenemos que mantenernos con vida. Nos protegeremos con los tuyos porque si no estamos con ellos nos matarán… y después… los buenos siempre perdonan. – Luna parecía avergonzada – Nos perdonaran y nos recibirán cuando todo acabe.

-Luna… - Theo se mostraba conmovido, seguir el camino de la recta razón no siempre es fácil.

-Ginny me ha dejado de hablar. – dijo, y Theo entendió que era por lo de ellos.

-¿Qué sabe esa zorra bermeja?

-¡Theo! Ella es mi mejor amiga…

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Es mi manera de hablar. Draco es mi mejor amigo y no es más que un imbécil inútil.

Luna soltó una estrepitosa risa que hizo volver la cabeza a varios parroquianos.

-No deberías hablar así de tus amigos. ¿Qué piensas de mí?

-Que te amo. Que eres una loca extravagante y genial y que te amo.

Luna se le quedo viendo raro mientras soplaba por un popote haciendo burbujas en la cocoa.

-Eres extraño Theo. Pero por eso te quiero tanto.

**Fin.**

*

***

*

_**Notas finales: **_

_¿Qué les pareció el final feliz? Yo creo que cuando el amor es suficiente todo es posible. Lo raro es que el amor llegue a ser suficiente por sobre el egoísmo y demás miserias de la condición humana._

_Besitos y posiblemente, por no decir probablemente, le escriba una conti, una segunda parte ubicada en el libro 7, pero primero quiero acabar con "Lunático amor", mi fanfic LuciusXLuna y "Where were you last night?" mi fanfic yaoi entre SiriusXRemus y SeverusXRegulus._

_Besitos gigantes!_


End file.
